


Courage

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Courage, Derek Says I Love You, I Love You, M/M, Unofficial Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds the courage to say 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

Ever since the fire, Derek had locked his emotions away, promising himself to not let anyone in. He couldn't take that risk anymore – that was, until Stiles somehow snuck in under the radar. 

They had been practically dating for months, and while the teenager had said the three words that both terrified and excited him, the alpha couldn't find the way to say it back.

It was the day of their six month unofficial ‘anniversary', and he could hear the sound of another heartbeat, slow and even, and realized that Stiles had come over after school. Derek was nervous as hell, but was going to say it – even if it killed him.

"Hey, Der," Stiles said, practically grinning ear to ear. "Happy six months."

"I love you," Derek practically blurted out, feeling as if he didn't, then he wouldn't get the chance to again. 

"I love you too."


End file.
